The Fanged Worshippers
The Fanged Worshippers is the eighth episode of the first season of the BloodLoomis Productions Lego Doctor Who Series, first uploaded on 27th February 2016. It was wirtten and directed by Cameron Hughes. It is the first in a two-part story, concluding with 'Lair of the Mara'. In the episode, the TARDIS is attacked by a psychic force emanating from a lunatic asylum. The Doctor and Jess team up with the staff to investigate the source of the attack, all signs leading to an isolated inmate in the basement. It soon unravels that an old enemy of the Doctor's is awaiting its return. The story was designed as a way of introducing a monster that only appeared in the Classic Series and showing it to an audience that may be unfamiliar with it, and those who were would be surprised at its return. The Mara was chosen due to its menacing presence in the TV series, and simplicity: as it possesses people, it wouldn't require many complicated effects. The episode received positive reviews, though some noted the predictability of the cliff-hanger. Plot Matthews, a doctor at a lunatic asylum is told to check on Baines, an isolated inmate in the basement. Once there, Matthews is perturbed by Baines' reference to a great evil that is coming. As Matthews leaves the cell, Baines utters the phrase: 'Evil is coming'... In the TARDIS, the Doctor and Jess are surprised to find that they're being attacked by a psychic force. The Doctor traces the source of it and they arrive at a lunatic asylum in the 1990s. The Doctor investigates whilst Jess waits in a store room. She is found by one of the staff and taken to the main office. The Doctor also is found by Matthews, who takes him to the office as well. There they are met by Masterson, the head of the asylum. The Doctor explains why they're there and demands to see some of their patients. They mention Baines, and the Doctor decides to talk to him. Baines is delighted upon seeing the Doctor, claiming that they have met before but that the Doctor wouldn't know him by sight. Baines tells the Doctor that evil breeds inside his head, to which the Doctor decides to leave. Matthews shows them to the rooms that they will be sleeping in whilst they're in the asylum. In the night, the Doctor hears chanting coming from the basement, and he and Jess try and see what it is. They find Baines out of his cell, a red light emerging from his mouth into the mouths of the staff, who are also in the basement. The Doctor and Jess are spotted, but are saved by Burrell, the cleaner, who claims to have a low level psychic ability. Burrell advises them to leave but the Doctor ignores him. The next day, the Doctor tries to find Burrell, whilst Jess runs into Masterson, whose face becomes strangely demonic. The Doctor arrives in time to see Masterson leaning over Jess. The thing inside Masterson unveils itself as the Mara, to which the Doctor reacts with terror. He leaves the office with Jess, and the two run to the basement to find Baines. Upon reaching him, they find he has been murdered, his purpose served. Jess reveals that the Mara is also inhabiting her mind, laughing as the Doctor looks on in desperation. Continuity The Mara last appeared in Snakedance. The Mara in Masterson's mind mentions Tegan. Production Writing The Mara was perceived as an interesting villain, and one that would be a good choice to feature in the series. Another two-parter was needed and the Mara fit the bill. The character of Burrell was inspired by Halloran from The Shining. It is unknown how the Mara was saved from extinction, but it was viewed as largely unimportant and would possibly puzzle viewers who were unaware of the history. Filming The sets and light have been perceived as some of the weakest in the series by the director, Cameron Hughes. Trivia * This is the first time the corridors of the interior of the TARDIS are seen. * The scene in which the Doctor nods at a skull on Masterson's desk was inspired by Image of the Fendahl. * Burrell is the only black supporting character in the series so far.